Wonderland
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Aster and Alexis meet at Domino Park when they're younger and decide to go to Wonderland... Oneshot. AsterxAlexis.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or the characters. I also dont own the song that inspired this oneshot, Wonderland by DJ Pulse. First AsterxAlexis oneshot. Takes place before DA. Please R&R but do not flame...

**Wonderland**

Aster stopped and entered the park slowly, small rain drops falling like tears around him. He sat down on the swings and began to move gently, his fingers gripping the cool, wet, metal chains. His sneakers brushed against the grass beneath him and his blue orbs closed.

"Why can't other people want to be my friends other than Sartorious?" Aster wondered softly.

He looked up when he heard the voice of a little girl singing softly.

_To wonderland_

_Can you feel the energy_

_Hear the message _

_Take the key_

_Come and follow me to wonderland_

_All together hand in hand_

_Everybody come on take a chance_

_Feel the secret of romance_

_You will find it there in wonderland_

_All together hand in hand..._

Aster's eyes landed on a girl with dark blonde locks and hazel eyes dancing and singing near the teeter totters. She wore a school uniform for the prep school for Duel Academy.

She sang melodically and entranced Aster.

He stopped swinging and listened to her voice.

_Here we go_

_Can you feel it_

_Hands in the air_

_Follow me... to wonderland  
_

Aster remembered how Sartorious used to read him the story "Alice in Wonderland".

The blonde girl reminded him of Alice in a way.

Curious, beautiful, and sweet.

He could tell just by watching her dance and sing.

"Um... hi." Aster called out.

The girl stopped singing and looked at him.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I thought I was alone..." She chibi-blushed, "I'm Alexis."

"My name's Aster." He stood up from the swings and approached Alexis, "Whatcha singing?"

"Wonderland." Alexis smiled and said, "I love the story "Alice in Wonderland" and really like the song. I'm gonna sing it for the talent show at my school."

"Can I hear the rest of the song?" Aster asked cutely.

Alexis blushed faintly and nodded before she began to dance and sing again.

_Can you feel the energy_

_Hear the message _

_Take the key_

_Come and follow me to wonderland_

_All together hand in hand_

_Everybody come on take a chance_

_Feel the secret of romance_

_You will find it there in wonderland_

_All together hand in hand_

Aster smiled and joined in, catching on pretty fast.

_Here we go_

_Can you feel the energy_

_Hear the message _

_Take the key_

_Come and follow me to wonderland_

_All together hand in hand_

_Everybody come on take a chance_

_Feel the secret of romance_

_You will find it there in wonderland_

_All together hand in hand_

_Can you feel it_

_Hands in the air_

_Can you feel the energy_

_Hear the message _

_Take the key_

_Come and follow me to wonderland_

_All together hand in hand_

_To wonderland... _

Aster and Alexis smiled at each other once they were finished singing. The rain stopped and the sun shone through the light grey clouds.

"You're gonna win." Aster said with a smile.

"Thank you." Alexis replied. "Hey, let's go to Wonderland!"

Aster's blue orbs met Alexis' hazel, "How?"

She giggled and said, "We use our imaginations!"

Aster blushed when Alexis took his hand in her own and started steering him towards the playground.

They played for hours and soon Atticus, Alexis' older brother, came to take her home for dinner.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Aster asked hopefully.

Alexis nodded, "Yup. And every day if I can!"

Aster grinned and exclaimed, "Alright!"

Blushing, Aster then felt Alexis peck him on the cheek.

"Bye, Aster! It was nice meeting you!" the dark blonde exclaimed as she waved goodbye.

"You too, Alexis!" He called, his hand on his cheek from where she had kissed him.

Alexis was gone then. Aster sat back down on the swings and thought about his afternoon with Alexis.

He could feel the energy.

Hear the message.

Take the key.

He came and followed Alexis to Wonderland

With them together hand in hand.

Aster took a chance.

Felt the secret of romance.

He had found it there in Wonderland.

Together hand in hand with Alexis.

"I like you, Alexis..." Aster whispered before he started to hum their song.

**The End**

A/N: Aw, so kawaii and cheesy! Sorry, I'm sick and very bored so I just wrote whatever popped in my head. Please R&R.

Aster x Alexis 4-Ever!

My newest obsession... hehe...

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
